This invention relates to phase comparators and more particularly to a phase comparator for a phase locked loop (PLL).
In prior art PLL's the phase comparator produces only error signals proportional to phase error and as a result the acquisition of the desired phase lock is relatively slow when the PLL is in an out-of-lock condition.